


Sleep

by Trixxster103



Series: Pearlmethyst Week 2017 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Cuddling, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixxster103/pseuds/Trixxster103
Summary: Amethyst and Pearl cuddle and then sleep together.Basically just a really fluffy drabble. Stupidly fluffy.Day 7 Cuddling for #fuckyeahpearlmethyst prompt week on Tumblr.





	Sleep

“Cat.” Amethyst said lazily, eyes drooping and breath heavy with near sleep.

“It was supposed to be Ursa Minor,” Pearl grumbled, splaying her still cool fingers along Amethyst’s back. She had been drawing shapes with her fingers against Amethyst’s bare skin; a game they played to relax and bond. “You always guess cat.”

“One day I’m going to be right,” Amethyst declared around a yawn.

Pearl smiled warmly. “You’re tired. You should sleep.”

“I could say the same to you, Pearl. Sleep with me.”

“I don’t like to sleep.” Pearl reminded her, idly twirling a lock of Amethyst’s hair.

Amethyst wondered if Pearl could feel her frowning. At least it was progress, no more ‘gems don’t need sleep’, and ‘why do you sleep’ and ‘stop wasting time’, instead it was Pearl pretending she never got tired, because the chance of bad dreams was too much of a risk to take.

“It’s alright, Amethyst. I don’t mind cuddling you here while you sleep. I can get some reading done.” Pearl reassured her with a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

“It’s not alright when you’re exhausted. I can tell, Pearl. Please try at least, for me?” The pleading the tone in Amethyst’s voice hit Pearl right in her artificial heart and she couldn’t help but say yes.

“Can I be little spoon?” Pearl asked shyly as Amethyst rolled over.

“Whatever you want, P. I’ll help you sleep. And if you have a nightmare, wake me up, okay?” Amethyst said, low and serious.

Pearl usually didn’t, but Amethyst hoped that maybe this time she would if it happened. When Amethyst sat up and stretched, popping her back satisfyingly, Pearl frowned.

“I’m keeping you up for this, honey.”

“Pearl, I can fall asleep like this.” Amethyst snapped her fingers for emphasis. “It’s you I want to worry about. Now roll onto your stomach.”

Pearl was confused but she trusted Amethyst, and so she did it without hesitation. When Amethyst removed her sash, and straddled her waist on her knees, she understood. Amethyst cracked her knuckles and Pearl gasped when her strong hands found the smooth plane of her back through her tunic. The massage was slow and firm, and Pearl had to bite her lip as Amethyst slowly worked the pain through her muscles until they were warm and syrupy instead.

“You hold a lot of tension in your back,” Amethyst remarked off-handed.

“I’m a tense person Amethyst,” Pearl shot back, through a particularly sore spot.

Amethyst snorted, sensing an oncoming argument. Instead she lowered her voice, and pushed it away. “Let’s just talk about nice things, Pearl.”

Pearl smiled, and so they did. When Pearl was finally relaxed, Amethyst rolled off her, taking Pearl with her. She curled up tightly when she got on her side, the smallness making her feel safe and comfortable. Amethyst wrapped her arms around Pearl’s midsection, nuzzled her face into her neck and curled herself around Pearl’s body, knowing how much she liked being enveloped.

Pearl threaded her fingers through Amethyst’s, pleased by the shared warmth of their bodies. Before she forgot it, she recited an absolutely filthy limerick, and felt Amethyst struggle to hold back her laughter. If they got too excited now, they’d never fall asleep.

Amethyst pressed kisses to Pearl’s neck through her giggles, her face absolutely red from holding back the torrent of laughter. She felt Pearl grow still under her kisses, but her heart was still fluttering, resisting the vulnerability of sleep as much as it could.

Amethyst didn’t hate poetry, but she didn’t understand the appeal in most cases. Although, Pearl’s favorite poem (Pearl’s, not Rose’s or anyone else’s) was obvious enough that even she could appreciate it. Amethyst only made it half way through ‘Invictus’, low and soothing as she rubbed Pearl’s hand with a thumb, before the taller gem was asleep, breath soft and even.

Amethyst moved slightly, carefully, making sure not to wake Pearl and pulled a blanket over them, tucking it snuggly under Pearl’s chin. She nestled deeper into the blankets, and Amethyst thought her heart might explode from how adorable the whole scene was. Returning to her place, Amethyst felt her own eyelids droop and succumbed to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
